disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Once And For All
"Once And For All" is the eleventh song from the film, Newsies. The song is sung when Jack, David, Sarah, and Denton work through the night to print copies of a sympathetic newspaper flier and distribute it to other non-union child laborers thoughout New York City, with even a copy getting to Governor Theodore Roosevelt. Lyrics Denton: This is the story you wanted to write, Well tonight is the night that you can Jack: Just get this done and by dawn's early light You can finish the fight you began David: This time we're in it to stay Sarah: Think about seizing the day Jack: Think of that train as she rolls into old Santa Fe Tell 'em I'm on my way Newsies: See old man Pulitzer's snug in his bed He don't care if we're dead or alive Three satin pillows are under his head While we're begging for bread to survive Joe, if you're still counting sheep Wake up and read 'em and weep You got your thugs With their sticks and their slugs Yeah but we got a promise to keep Once and for all Something tells me the tide will be turnin' Once and for all There's a fire inside me That won't stop burnin' Now that the choices are clear Now that tomorrow is here Watch how the mighty will fall For once and for all This is for kids shinin' shoes in the streets With no shoes on their feet everyday This is for guys sweatin' blood in the shops While the bosses and cops look away This is to even the score This ain't just newsies no more This ain't just kids with some pie in the sky This is do it or die This is WAR! Once and for all We'll be there to defend on another Once and for all Every kid is our friend Every friend a brother Five thousand fists in the sky (Five thousand fist in the sky) Five thousand reasons to try (Five thousand reasons to try) Going over the wall Better to die than to crawl Either we stand or we fall For once, Once and for all Musical Lyrics Jack: There's change coming once and for all You makes the front page and man, you is major news Jack and Davey: Tomorrow they'll see what we are Jack, Davey and Katherine: And sure as a star, we ain't come this far... to lose Race: Here they come!! Ensemble: This is the story we needed to write as we're kept out of sight, but no more In a few hours by dawns early light we'll be ready to fight us a war This time we're in it to stay, talk about seizing the day Jack: Write it in ink or in blood, it's the same either way. They're gonna damn well pay! Ensemble: See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive Three satin pillows are under his head, while we's begging for bread to survive Joe, you can stop counting sheep, we're gonna sing ya to sleep You've got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs, Yeah! But we got a promise to keep! Jack: Once and for all if they don't find their manners, we'll bleed 'em! (Bleed 'em!) Race: Once and for all we won't carry no banners that don't spell freedom! Ensemble: Finally we's raising the stakes This time whatever it takes! This time the union awakes, once and for all! Jack: Come on, boys! Ensemble: Yeah!! This is for kids shining shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet everyday This is for guys sweating blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away I'm seeing kids standing tall, glaring and raring a brawl Armies of guys who are sick of the lies getting ready to rise to the call! Once and for all there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us They think they're running this town, but this town will shut down without us Ten thousand kids in the square (ten thousand kids in the square), ten thousand fists in the air! (ten thousand fists) Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all! Once and for all! (once and for all) Once and for all!! (once and for all) Once and for all!!! (once and for all) There's change coming once and for all You're getting too old, too weak to keep holding on A new world is gunning for you, and Joe, we is too! Til once and for all you're gone! Davey: Once and for all! Jack: Once and for all!! Ensemble: Once and for all! Jack: (Once and for all!!) Category:Songs Category:Newsies songs Category:Group songs